Love Conquerors All
by Leeman
Summary: A song fic about Inuyasha, Kikyou-sama, and Kagome using REM's "Losing My Religion". Please R&R. ^_^


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the loveliest of mikos, Kikyou-sama, or any of the other characters  
used in this work of fan fiction. I am making absolutely no profit from this tale, except for the joy  
of writing it, and therefore I cannot be sued. Please don't waste your time trying to prosecute this  
pathetic otaku. Oh, and I also don't own the lyrics used. They belong to REM.   
  
  
Author's notes: This is my first work of Inuyasha fan fiction as well as my first attempt at a song  
fic. I've used "Losing my Religion" by REM. I've read numerous fan fics on this site, but I was  
disappointed by the small number of Kikyou-sama/Inuyasha pairings. I just thought I would  
provide some of my insights about this. Kikyou-sama is my favorite character, and even though  
she's been consumed by hate, I still like to hold on to the saying, "Love conquerors all." By the  
way, all words between *...* are thoughts, and word between [...] are lyrics of the actual song.   
  
  
Love Conquerors All  
by Leeman   
  
[Life is bigger   
It's bigger than you   
And you are not me   
The lengths that I will go to   
The distance in your eyes   
Oh no I've said too much   
I set it up]  
  
Kagome sat on the outer wall of the well pondering over her past self, Kikyou. *Why are you still  
around? I am your reincarnated soul. We shouldn't be living in the same time.* She smirked  
cynically. *If it weren't for that witch who brought your body back to life, and tried to instill my  
soul in you, you wouldn't be wandering these lands now. We are two separate people linked by  
one soul. Though, you have become clouded with the hate you felt at your death, and I have no  
such hate in my heart. I truly pity you.*  
  
[That's me in the corner   
That's me in the spotlight   
Losing my religion   
Trying to keep up with you   
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much   
I haven't said enough]   
  
As Kagome continued pondering over her ancestor, a tear fell down her cheek as an image of  
Inuyasha filled her mind. *Kikyou, you still have his heart. After you two have been through, you  
still hold his heart in your cold embrace. You wish to send him to Hell with you because you hate  
him and because you love him. This is something that I cannot understand. I don't understand  
your pain, either. You died thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed you, and it was the same with  
him. However, he was reborn with an entire soul, and your soul was reborn in me. You are still  
alive because of the hate left over. You feed off of the souls of the dead. You are nothing more  
than a shell, and Inuyasha loves you despite all of this. You two have a bond that is too strong  
for me to come between, and even if I was able, I would merely be a substitute for you. I cannot  
live my life in that role.*  
  
[I thought that I heard you laughing   
I thought that I heard you sing   
I think I thought I saw you try]  
  
Inuyasha sat atop a large tree overlooking a field where Kikyou was gathering souls. His eyes  
softened at her beauty even though he was looking at an empty shell. *I've seen you with the  
children of several different villages. You're just like before. Your love of life radiates through  
the depths of all the hate that now keeps you alive. I wish you would let me comfort you. I wish  
I could turn your hate back into love as it used to be before that bastard, Naraku, ruined our plans  
for the future. I loved you, and I still do. I know you're still in there, and I cannot walk away  
from you. I will not give up on you.*   
  
[Every whisper   
Of every waking hour I'm   
Choosing my confessions   
Trying to keep an eye on you   
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool   
Oh no I've said too much   
I set it up]  
  
As Kikyou gathered her souls in the clearing, a tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't stop  
thinking about him, and her conflicting feelings for him. *I love you so much, Inuyasha, but I hate  
you at the same time. I want to spend eternity with you, but I also want you to suffer. My  
dearest Inuyasha, I wanted so much to spend my life with you and grow old with you, but our  
plans were shattered. I know now it wasn't your doing, but I can't let go of this hate. I love this  
hate, and it keeps me alive. I love you, but I love hate, itself. How could I have become such a  
creature? I am a parasite to this world, and yet I cannot leave it. I will not let go because of my  
hate and love for you. I am truly a fool. I know you love Kagome. I cannot stand the thought of  
you loving another woman, and I hate you all the more for it. I'm just so confused. I long to be  
with you, to talk to you, to hold you. I long to see a look of love in your eyes like the days of  
old. I long to have you sweep me up in your arms and fly across the moonlit sky. This isn't  
possible because you love another, and I have become tainted with the seeds of hate. I'm sorry  
Inuyasha. I truly am. I will always watch over you from afar. If I get to close, I may be tempted  
to harm you. This is all I have left in this world. I am utterly worthless, and I look forward to the  
day that I can pass on and leave you and this realm in peace.*   
  
[Consider this   
The hint of the century   
Consider this   
The slip that brought me   
To my knees failed   
What if all these fantasies   
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much]  
  
Kikyou fell backwards and landed on her back with arms up stretched. She gazed up at the starlit  
sky as more tears fell down her cheek. *What happens if I were to take you with me to Hell? We  
both would suffer endlessly, and for what? It's because of this damned hate that still flows  
through my being that I have such urges. Why can't you love me like you used to?* She smiled  
grimly and wiped her tears away, but they were soon replaced by more. *You can't love me  
because I'm dead. I'm just an empty shell driven by hate. My life belongs to another now, and I  
am left behind. You love her because she has my spirit, and I am left to watch you from afar.   
God it isn't fair! I hate you! And, yet I love you still! Why does it have to be this way? Why  
can't I just abandon this feeling of hate? Why do I need it so? It keeps me alive, that's why. I  
hate this existence, and yet a part of me will not let go. My heart, if there is even one beating in  
this shell, still longs for your embrace. When we kissed, I hid nothing from you. I poured all my  
love and all my hate into that kiss, and I will treasure it forever. Kagome saved you from Hell  
that day, and I am both grateful and angry that she did. I lay here in this field broken. There is  
nothing left for me here, and yet I still live. Why dear God? Why?*   
  
[I thought that I heard you laughing   
I thought that I heard you sing   
I think I thought I saw you try]  
  
Inuyasha watched Kikyou with curiosity flashing in his eyes. *Why is she just laying there? She  
hasn't passed on has she? Should I see if she's okay? I'm such a baka! I should just let her be,  
but I can't. I love her too much. She still has some good in her, and even if she didn't, I cannot  
forsake her. Kikyou, you're not my obligation. I shouldn't cross paths with you. Yet, even  
though I know this, my heart can't leave you alone.* He sighs heavily and bows his head until his  
chin touches his chest. *If it takes both of us to Hell to end your suffering, then so be it. I love  
you so much that I would give my life for you. I know you're dead, but I still can't ignore you.   
I'm sorry Kagome. I'll never forget you, but I can't be with you any longer.*   
  
[But that was just a dream   
That was just a dream]  
  
Kagome stood up. She had to talk with Inuyasha. She had to let him go despite the volumes that  
hear heart was screaming against it. *I want you to be happy, Inuyasha. I love you too much to  
bind you.* She smiled sadly and trudged over to the tree that she had watched Inuyasha perch in  
earlier. He was still there, sitting on a high branch. *My beautiful Inuyasha. I know you never  
loved me. I know that you only thought of me as a Shikon no Tama shard detector, but I loved  
you with all of my heart. I screamed at you, and I inflicted pain upon you when I sat you. I'm  
sorry for all the troubles I've caused you.*  
  
She watched silently in awe as he sat there deep in thought. The moonlight highlighted his  
gorgeous features and made him appear much more like an angel than a half demon. Without  
warning, he leapt high into the air and cut through the night air as scissors do paper. He was  
more graceful than a harpy eagle slicing the highest depths of the deep blue abyss with its  
powerful wings. He seemingly glided in the heavens as time slowed down for Kagome. She  
would miss him so much when she leapt back through the well for the last time after she bid him  
farewell this evening. All she had to do was catch him now. She could sit him, but that would  
spoil the meaningfulness of her last goodbye. She broke into a run in the direction that he had  
leapt, and she came to a clearing.  
  
Inuyasha landed effortlessly before Kikyou, and she looked up at him. The moon was behind him,  
and it gave him the appearance of a god in all of his glory. Her eyes softened, and a genuine smile  
of happiness slowly crept across her face. "Kikyou, may I join you?" She nodded, and he laid  
down beside her. Neither of them said a word as they watched the stars sparkle above and  
listened to the song of nature play all around them. Finally, he looked over at her and smiled. He  
saw that her hand was just inches from his, and he grasped it. It was cold as ice, but it was still as  
soft as he remembered. Her mind went blank, and all she could do was lay there beside him in  
silence.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha sat up. Kikyou looked up at him questioningly and sat up as well. "Do you  
remember those times when we would chase each other around grassy knolls and then lay down  
and watch the clouds?" She smiled.  
  
"Of course. I remember all of the time we spent together."  
  
"Do you regret it?" Her eyes softened.  
  
"I don't regret any of it."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Why are you here with me now?" He was taken aback.  
  
"I...I just wanted to see you again. I wanted to talk with you."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I know you hate me. I know you want to send me to Hell with you, but that doesn't matter to  
me. I still love you, Kikyou, and I have never stopped loving you."  
  
"Would you follow me into Hell?"  
  
"I would follow you anywhere. I want to ease your suffering, and if it costs me my soul, then oh  
well."  
  
"Inuyasha...I...I don't deserve to your devotion. I'm just an empty shell. I have no heart, no soul.   
I'm just a being who exists because of hate. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"I know what you are, but deep down, you're still my Kikyou. I've watched you play with the  
village children, and I've seen you cure the illnesses of old men. You're still the same miko that I  
fell in love with." She put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." She leaned forward and kissed him. She sealed all of the hate radiating  
throughout her being into that kiss, and Inuyasha neutralized it with all of his love. She broke the  
kiss and clasped her chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, and I'll never leave your side again." They kissed once anew, and he wrapped his  
arms around her. Their kiss was filled with a renewed passion as warmth began to creep through  
her deathly cold shell. A deep hue adorned her cheeks after they broke this kiss, and Inuyasha  
found himself aroused by her indescribable beauty. They kissed once more. The heat between  
them was growing by the moment, and she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha let his  
tongue explore her mouth for the first time, and they fell over together as a gentle breeze began to  
blow.   
  
Unbeknownst to the two lovers in the field, a pair of tear-filled eyes has witnessed their intricate  
dance of the heart. *Goodbye Inuyasha. Please be happy.* Tears streamed down Kagome's face  
as she slowly crept away from the field. She decided that it would be best to leave the large  
chunk of the Shikon no Tama in the monk's sleeping hands before leaping into the well for the  
final time. "I love you, Inuyasha, with all my heart, and I will never forget you," she whispered  
before she began sobbing too deeply to speak.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed my song fic. This is the first one that I've ever written, and I  
hope I did a decent job. Please take a moment to write a review. This is the only other payment  
we fan fiction authors receive besides the satisfaction of weaving our tales. Domo arigato, minna-  
san.   



End file.
